The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method therefor, and is particularly suitably available to a semiconductor device having transistors manufactured using double patterning.
In a semiconductor device equipped with a logic circuit, an analog circuit and the like each of which uses transistors, patterns of the logic circuit, the analog circuit and the like have been required in microminiaturization with the miniaturization of an electronic apparatus. A problem arises in that when one pattern and another pattern adjacent to each other approach each other due to the microminiaturization, one pattern and another pattern cannot be formed separated from each other over a semiconductor substrate by one mask.
In order to solve such a problem, there is known a method called double patterning. According to this method, one pattern is first photoengraved (exposed) in a photoresist by one mask, and another pattern is photoengraved (exposed) therein by another mask. Next, the photoresist is developed to form a resist pattern. Then, etching processing is performed on a predetermined film using the resist pattern to forma predetermined pattern including a pattern corresponding to one pattern and a pattern corresponding to another pattern.
As examples each having disclosed such double patterning, there are known a Patent Document 1 and a Patent Document 2. Further, as Non-Patent Documents, there are known a Non-Patent Document 1, a Non-Patent Document 2, and a Non-Patent Document 3.